Elefanten in Thailand
|} In Thailand, einem der letzten natürlichen Verbreitungsgebiete des Asiatischen Elefanten im Südosten Asiens, wird die Zahl der wild lebenden Elefanten heute auf ca. 2.500 bis 3.000 Tiere geschätzt, die in den nach Rodung des Dschungels verbliebenen Waldreservaten leben. Ihr Lebensraum wird durch die zunehmende Landwirtschaft der Bevölkerung immer kleiner, so dass es häufig zu Konflikten zwischen den Interessen der Menschen und den Bedürfnissen der Elefanten nach Nahrung und Raum kommt. Dazu leben etwa 2.000 bis 2.500 Tiere, die in Menschenhand, vor allem von Mahouts, gehalten werden. Das vorwiegende Einsatzgebiet dieser Elefanten, die Rodung der Wälder, ist seit einem Gesetz von 1989, das den Abbau des Dschungels verbietet, überflüssig geworden, so dass auch für diese Tiere Lösungen gefunden werden müssen, wenn sie mit ihren Besitzern nicht betteln gehen sollen. Um 1900 soll es noch 100.000 Elefanten in Thailand gegeben haben, 1950 noch 50.000[1]. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|left|250px|Karte von Thailand Die wild lebenden Elefanten sind auf wenige Bestände reduziert. Bedeckte ihr Lebensraum, der Dschungel, am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts noch 70% des Landes, so sind es heute nur noch 20%. Der Rückgang ist der massiven Rodung geschuldet, an der auch die Elefanten in Menschenhand beteiligt waren, und an der Ausbreitung des menschlichen Lebensraumes. Früher durchgängig bewaldete Gebiete bilden heute nur noch "grüne Inseln", die nicht mehr miteinander verbunden sind und die Elefantenpopulationen voneinander getrennt halten. Neben dem Rückgang ihres Lebensraumes sind die Elefanten auch heute noch (anders als ihre afrikanischen Verwandten allerdings in geringerem Maße) durch Wilderei und Jagd auf Elfenbein bedroht. Heute sollen im Norden noch 300 Elefanten wild leben, im Nationalpark Kaeng KrachanVorstellung des Kaeng Krachan Nationalparks auf www.westernforest.org, dem größten Nationalpark Thailands, noch 200 TiereLeben und Schutz der Elefanten, ebd.. Genaue Angaben über die Zahl der wildlebenden Elefanten gibt es nicht, verschiedene Schutzorganisationen bemühen sich um eine Erhebung über Anzahl und Verbreitungsgebiete der wilden Elefanten. Mehrere nationale und auch internationale Organisationen wie das Elephant Conservation Network, die Wildlife Conservation Society oder auch der World Wide Fund For Nature (WWF) bemühen sich an den Grenzen der Schutzgebiete um die Eindämmung der Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant, so etwa durch Vermittlung und Einbeziehung der Bevölkerung, durch Entwicklung von Schutzmaßnahmen für die Felder vor Elefanten und durch Erhebungen, die den konkreten Lebensraum der Elefanten erforschen, die Ursachen für die Konflikte aufdecken und zugleich Lösungswege finden können. Die Wildlife Conservation Society (WCS) arbeitet mit Vertretern der Dörfer und der Regierung zusammen. Sie erstellt einen Plan der Wasserstellen und bemisst die Elefantenpopulation mit ihrem Kaeng Krachan Elephant Conservation Project. In Absprache mit den umliegenden Bauern empfielt sie Methoden zur Abwehr von Elefanten, so etwa mit Chili durchmengtes Fett an den Rändern der Felder, das die Elefanten abschrecktAsian Elephant Conservation Project in Thailand auf 76.163.87.58, mit Bildern eines zerstörten Bananenbaums und eines getöteten Elefanten. 'Kaeng Krachan National Park, Phetchaburi Provinz' Der Nationalpark Kaeng Krachan liegt im Südwesten der thailändischen Zentralregion in der Provinz Phetchaburi an der Grenze zu Myanmar. Er ist der größte Nationalpark Thailand mit einer Fläche von über 2900 km² und dabei einer der am wenigsten von Touristen besuchten. Er wurde 1981 gegründet. Seine Elefantenpopulation wird als bedeutend und eine der größten Thailands eingeschätztThe Tenasserim Biodiversity Conservation Corridors Western Forest Complex - Kaeng Krachan Complex, Thailand, Pilot Project Profile (2005–2008) auf www.gms-eoc.org. Neben staatlichen Einrichtungen gibt es auch verschiedene Initiativen und Organisationen, die sich um den Schutz der dortigen Tiere bemühen, deren Zahl auf 200 geschätzt wird (um 1985 auf 100-150), aber bisher nicht genau bekannt ist. Hierzu gehört das oben beschriebene Projekt der Wildlife Conservation Society, etwas ähnliches unternimmt auch die International Elephant FoundationConserving Asian Elephants and Humanelephant Conflict Mitigation in Kaeng Krachen National Park, Thailand auf www.elephantconservation.org. Von Hua Hin aus wird eine Touristentour in den südlichen Teil des Parks in eine Gegend beschrieben, wo etwa 70 Elefanten leben sollenKaeng Krachan-Pala U-Trekking Tour auf www.travel-huahin.com. 2012/2013 wurden innerhalb von 15 Monaten sechs Elefanten getötetTrafficking gang 'killed elephants', auf www.nationmultimedia.com. 'Khao Yai National Park, Nakhon Ratchasima Provinz' Der Khao Yai National Park ist der älteste Nationalpark Thailands. Er wurde 1962 eröffnet und gehört seit 2005 zum UNESCO-Naturerbe. Auf 2.168 km² bewahrt er eine Vielfalt von Pflanzen und Tieren, u.a. auch Tiger. An Elefanten wird ein Schätzwert von etwa 250Introducing Khao Yai National Park auf www.lonelyplanet.com bzw. 200-300Khao Yai National Park and Elephant Ride Day Trip from Bangkok auf www.viator.com Tieren angegeben. Sie sind etwa an den Salzlecken oder an den StraßenElephant in Khao Yai National Park auf www.youtube,com anzutreffenKhao Yai National Park auf www.dnp.go.th. Er werden auch Trekking-Touren auf Elefanten durch den Park angebotenTagesausflug ab Bangkok zum Khao-Yai-Nationalpark mit Elefantenritt auf www.partner.viator.com. 'Khlong Wang Chao National Park, Kamphaeng Phet Provinz' Der Khlong Wang Chao National Park, gelegen in den Provinzen Kamphaeng Phet und Tak, wurde 1990 errichtet und umfasst 747 km². Er gehört zur nördlichen Region des Western-Forest-Komplexes. Der Großteil des Gebiets umfasst Berge im Norden und Süden. Unter den wildlebenden Tieren sind auch Elefanten angegebenKhlong Wang Chao National Park auf www.westernforest.orgKhlong Wang Chao National Park, auf web2.dnp.go.th. Nähere Angaben fehlen. 'Thung Yai Naresuan und Huai Kha Khaeng' Diese beiden Naturschutzgebiete (Wildlife Sanctuaries), die von der UNESCO 1991 zum Weltnaturerbe erklärt wurden, werden getrennt verwaltet, bilden aber zusammen mit 622.200 ha das größte Naturschutzgebiet im festländischen Südostasien. Sie gehören ihrerseits zum "Western Forest Complex", dem 17 Waldregionen im Westen Thailands an der Grenze zu Myanmar angehörenThe Western Forest Complex, auf www.ecn-thailand.org. Die Reservate wurden 1974 bzw. 1972 eingerichtet. Die Gebiete sind noch strenger geschützt als die Nationalparks und nur an wenigen Stellen zugänglich. Genaue Angaben zu Elefanten und der übrigen Fauna gibt es daher nur wenig. So wird die Zahl der Elefanten im Gebiet von Huai Kha Khaeng auf 150-200 Tiere geschätztHuai Kha Kaeng Wildlife Sanctuary auf www.westernforest.orgvgl. THUNGYAI - HUAI KHA KHAENG WILDLIFE SANCTUARIES THAILAND, S. 4 für 1979. In der wissenschaftlichen Forschung war es möglich, bestimmte Hauptaufenthaltsgebiete der Elefanten auszumachenTHUNGYAI - HUAI KHA KHAENG WILDLIFE SANCTUARIES THAILAND, S. 5, s. dazu Literaturverzeichnis Storer, 1979. Elefanten in der Kultur Thailands Thailand, das auch das "Land des Weißen Elefanten" genannt wird und dessen geographischer Umriss wie ein Elefantenkopf aussehen soll, hat eine lange kulturelle Tradition in der Verehrung der Elefanten (Thai: chang), die als Glückssymbole gelten. Der Weisse Elefant (chang phueak) war einst das Wappentier Thailands (früher Siam) und galt als Königssymbol. Alle (seltenen) weissen Elefanten müssen dem König präsentiert werden, der sie in Besitz nimmt. Andere Elefanten wurden gefangen, um sie zur Waldrodung, zum Bau oder auch (bis in die Mitte des 19. Jahrhundert) als Kriegselefanten einzusetzen. "Plai" werden die Bullen mit Stoßzähnen genannt, "Si Daw" jene ohne, die Kühe heißen "Pang", auch wenn sie winzige Tushes haben, die auf Thai "khanai" genannt werdenBiology of elephants auf www.mfa.go.th. 1998 erklärte die Regierung den 13. März zum Thai National Elephant DayElephants birthday a jumbo celebration in Thailand auf photojourn.wordpress.comKurzfilm über die Feier des Elefantentages im Maesa Elephant Camp auf Youtube. 'Königliche Weiße Elefanten' Die Weißen Elefanten, die nicht unbedingt Albinos sein müssen, dürfen nicht zu Arbeiten herangezogen werden, und ihre Haltung ist sehr aufwendig. Der jetzige thailändische König Bhumibol Adulyadej besitzt elf solcher TiereDas Land des Weissen Elefanten auf www.thailandinformation.de, dort weitere Hinweise und Fotos, von denen aber fünf noch als solche anerkannt werden müssen (chang samkhan). An erster Stelle steht der erste anerkannte, herausragende Bulle Phra Sawet Adulyadej Phahon, der nicht von Mahouts geritten wird und im königlichen Klaikangwol-Palast lebt und betreut wird. Die sechs weiteren Bullen leben in Lampang im National Elephant Institute, die vier Kühe in der Elefantenhalle des Phu-Phan-Ratchanives-Palastes, einer weiteren königlichen Residenz im Nordosten des Landes. 'Elefanten in Kunst und Architektur' Im Zusammenhang mit der staatlich-königlichen und der religiösen Bedeutung des Elefanten für Thailand stehen auch die Bildnisse, die von der historischen Vertrautheit der Thai-Kulturen mit dem Elefanten und seiner Symbolik zeugen. Im oberen Menambecken befinden sich die Zeugnisse des alten Sukhotai-Reiches (13.-15. Jahrhundert). Dort weist etwa der Chedi (Sakralbau) des Wat (Tempelanlage) Sorasak im Sukhothai-Geschichtspark, wo sich die alte Stadt Sukhothai befand, 24 Steinelefanten als Trägerfiguren aufThe Ancient Civilization of Sukhothai: Wat Sorasak auf www.chimburi.com. Östlich des Parks, am Chedi des Wat Chang Lom, besteht der Sockel aus 36 ElefantenWat Chang Lom - Sukothai - Northern Thailand auf www.fotocommunity.de, der damit dem Chedi des gleichnamigen und bekannteren Wat Chang Lom in der alten Stadt Si Satchanalai, einer damaligen Satellitenstadt von Sukhothai weiter im Norden, ähnelt, der diesmal von 39 inzwischen ziemlich verwitterten Stuckelefanten umgeben istSi Satchanalai Historical Park auf www.thaiwebsites.com. Ähnliches gibt es auch in der Nähe der Stadt Kamphaeng Phet, ebenfalls im nördlichen Menam-Becken, zu sehen. Der Hauptchedi des Wat Chang Rop ist umgeben von 68 StuckelefantenThe Ancient City of Kamphaeng Phet and Nakhon Chum: Wat Chang Rop. 'Elefantenauftrieb in Surin' Die im Nordosten des Landes gelegene Stadt Surin hat eine lange Tradition im Umgang mit Elefanten, auch wenn der Elefantenauftrieb, der jährlich am dritte Samstag und Sonntag im November dort mit etwa 200 Elefanten stattfindet, zum ersten Mal erst 1960 durchgeführt wurde. Dabei kommen die Elefanten und ihre Mahouts aus der Umgebung (ein besondere Bedeutung hat dabei das Dorf Ban Ta Klang, deren Bewohner sich früher auf Elefantenfang und -ausbildung zu Arbeitselefanten verstanden) und führen neben einem großen Elefantenfrühstück auch eine Vorführung einer besonderen historischen Schlacht gegen die Birmanen mit Parade und Kriegsspektakel durch. Dabei sind insbesondere die Suay, ein dort lebendes Minderheitenvolk, daran beteiligt, die traditionellerweise Elefanten (u.a. auch in Kambodscha) fingen und ausbildetenDazu "Elefantenfest in Surin" auf www.online-artikel. 'Elefantenpolo im Goldenen Dreieck' Eine neuere Entwicklung ist mit der "Erfindung" des Elefantenpolo 1982 u.a. durch Jim Edwards gegeben, bei dem die Pferde durch Asiatische Elefanten ersetzt werden. Nach Anfängen in Nepal wird dieses Spiel inzwischen auch regelmäßig in Thailand, im Goldenen Dreieck an der Grenze zu Laos und Myanmar ausgetragen. Obwohl dies eine elitäre Veranstaltung ist, werden die recht hohen Startgelder doch für den Elefantenschutz in Thailand eingesetzt. Ebenso ist mit dem Veranstaltungsort, dem Anantara Elephant Camp, eine Einrichtung im Einsatz für Elefanten gegeben, die Bettelelefanten von der Straße holt und ihre Mahouts bezahlt und ihnen Wohnung gibt. Auch im Tourismus wird das Polospiel beworbenTonnenschwere Eleganz: Im Norden Thailands findet die 10. Weltmeisterschaft im Elefantenpolo statt, auf www.nzz.ch. Das Leben der früheren Arbeitselefanten In den Arbeitscamps lebten die Elefanten, die zur Rodung des Waldes und zum Abtransport der Hölzer eingesetzt worden waren. Seit dem Verbot von 1989 wird ihre Arbeitskraft nicht mehr benötigt oder nur noch illegal für den Einsatz im Wald gebraucht. Während damit also die Probleme zur Bewahrung der Wildelefanten angegegangen werden, schafft diese Verbot Schwierigkeiten für die Tiere in Menschenhand. Manche konnten auf Kautschukplantagen eingesetzt werdenElefanten-Projekt Siam Safari. Einige Mahouts gingen mit ihren Elefanten auch illegal über die Grenze nach Myanmar, um dort Arbeit in der Holzwirtschaft zu findenElephants birthday a jumbo celebration in Thailand. 'Bettelelefanten' Andere arbeitslose Elefanten wurden von ihren Mahouts in die großen Städte oder Touristenzentren gebracht, um dort zu betteln. Dies ist allerdings kein adäquater Lebensraum für diese Tiere, und zum Schutz der Elefanten werden sie und ihre Mahouts aus den Innenstädten, wo keine artgerechte Haltung möglich ist, verdrängt, u.a. durch Verbote. Dennoch lässt sich damit das Problem nicht einfach lösen, und so sind immer noch genug Elefanten in Bangkok und anderen Städten anzutreffen. Die Mahouts zeigen ihnen Dressurkunststücke, die sie Touristen und Passanten vorführen sollen, oder sie verkaufen teures Obst, mit denen ihre eigenen Tiere dann gefüttert werden sollen. In Bangkok sollen etwa 80 Elefanten lebenElephants birthday a jumbo celebration in Thailand auf www.photojourn.wordpress.com. Einige Organisationen, wie der Elephant Nature Park oder die Golden Triangle Asian Elephant Foundation nehmen sich dieser Tiere an. Die Stiftung im Goldenen Dreieck bemüht sich in ihren Camps (Anantara Elephant Camp und Four Seasons Tented Camp), bettelnde Mahouts in ihre Dienste zu nehmen und ihnen dafür Lohn und Unterkunft zu bieten, um auch so die Elefanten von der Straße zu holen. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen (Zentren, Camps, Parks) Um den seit dem Rodungsverbot 1989 arbeitslosen Elefanten neue, auch wirtschaftlich haltbare Einsatzbereiche zu verschaffen, entstanden verschiedene Arten von Camps für Touristen, in denen die Tiere etwa zum Elefantenreiten oder zum Trekking auf Elefanten eingesetzt werden, wobei es teils um neue Einnahmequellen, teils um das Wohl der nicht mehr gebrauchten Elefanten geht. Typisch für die Camps ist auch hier das Anketten in der NachtBericht über Thailands gefährdete Königstiere auf www.schweizerfamilie.ch. Die meisten der so neu bestimmten früheren Arbeitselefanten werden in rund 20 größeren Elefantencamps eingesetzt. 'Anantara Elephant Camp, Goldenes Dreieck' In der Nähe von Chiang Rai im Gebiet des Goldenen Dreiecks, liegt eine der beiden Einrichtungen der Golden Triangle Asian Elephant Foundation, das Anantara Elephant CampHomepage der Anantara Golden Triangle, Elephant Camp, in dem Elefanten mit ihren Mahouts leben, die zuvor von der Straße geholt wurden. Hier erhalten die Mahouts Lohn und Unterkunft, auch für ihre Familien. Das Camp ist verbunden mit dem Luxushotelbetrieb der Anantara-Hotelketteebd., About Anantara. Diese Residenz ist außerdem Austragungsort des Elefantenpoloturniers in Thailand. Einzelne Elefanten des Camps werden auf der Seite der Hilfsorganisation vorgestelltElephants Helping Themselves at Anantara, auf www.helpingelephants.org. Es gibt dort die Möglichkeit, einen Mahout-Schnellkurs zu absolvieren, Trekking-Touren zu unternehmen oder die Elefanten zu baden. 2007 gab es dort 19 Elefanten, am 14.08.2007 wurde dort das erste Elefantenbaby geborenJumbo Birth at Anantara Resort Golden Triangle, auf. www.forimmediaterelease.net. 'Ayutthaya Elephant Palace & Royal Kraal' In der alten Hauptstadt Ayutthaya, die 1767 von den Birmanen zerstört wurde, liegt das 1996 von Laithongrien Meepan gegründete Ayutthaya Elephant Palace & Royal Kraal. Auf dem Gelände des alten Kraals, in dem bis 1903 noch wilde Elefanten eingefangen wurden, um sie als Arbeits- oder Kriegselefanten einzusetzen, bzw. in dessen Umgebung besteht heute das Elephantstay Camp, das alten Elefanten als Ruhesitz dient. Freiwillige bzw. Gäste haben hier die Möglichkeit, sich um einen ihnen speziellen zugewiesenen Elefanten zu kümmern, und die Einnahmen dafür fließen ebenfalls dem Projekt zuElephantstay - Memories to Last a Lifetime!, auf www.visit-chiang-mai-online.com. Im Elephant Palace werden die Elefanten zur Arbeit eingesetzt, d.h. zu Shows und zum Reiten. Ähnlich wie die anderen Camps, gibt es diese Angebote für Touristen. Neben dem Einsatz für arbeitslose Elefanten, die sich außer mit Reiten und Trekking auch durch Shows einschließlich Tourneen durch das Land ihren Unterhalt "verdienen", werden von Laithongrien Meepan auch schon sehr erfolgreich Elefanten gezüchtetBaby Elephants, auf www.elephantstay.com. Mehr als 30 Jungtiere sind dort schon geboren wordenElephant Kraal auf www.ayutthaya-info.com. Zu den aufgenommenen Tieren gehören auch sogenannte Killerelefanten oder "Menkiller", die zuvor schon Menschen getötet haben und im Camp auf einem eigenen Gelände (dem "Ko Phraya Petch") versorgt werden. Bekannt ist etwa der Fall der Elefantenkuh Natalie, die acht Menschen getötet hatKo Phraya Petch: a refuge for ferocious elephants, auf swingoutthailand.comThielke, Thilo: Amoklauf der Überlebenden, auf www.spiegel.de. In dem Film The Last Mahout wird über die Tätigkeit des Camps berichtet. Die Angabe über die Zahl der Elefanten dort variiert zwischen über 90 und 150 Elefanten. 'Ban Ta Klang Elephant Village' In dem Dorf Ban Ta Klang (in der Nähe der nordostthailändischen Stadt Surin) leben etwa 200 ElefantenWork with Elephants, auf www.gap-year.com. Die Einwohner vom Volk der Suay sind als gute Mahouts bekannt und waren früher auch Elefantenfänger (bis über die Grenze nach KambodschaBan Ta Klang, Tambon Kapho, Amphoe Tha Tum, auf www.surin.go.th) und -zähmer. Heute halten sie die Elefanten neben Landwirtschaft und Webarbeiten vor allem für touristische Zwecke, darunter Trainingsvorführungen im "Elephant Study Center". Insbesondere hier werden auch die Elefanten für den Elefantenauftrieb in Surin trainiert. In Ban Ta Klang gibt es auch ein ElefantenmuseumBan Ta Klang auf www.surinmap.com, außerdem Gelegenheit zum ElefantenreitenEbd.. 'Boon Lott's Elephant Sanctuary, Sukhothai' In der Nähe von SukhothaiBoon Lott’s Elephant Sanctuary, auf www.elemotion.org in der Nordregion Thailands besteht seit 2005Boon Lott’s Elephant Sanctuary (BLES), auf www.earsasia.org das Boon Lott's Elephant Sanctuary, dessen Namen auf ein frühgeborenes Elefantenkalb zurückggeht, das in einem Elefantenhospital von der damaligen freiwilligen Helferin Katherine Connor bis zu seinem frühen Tod begleitet wurde und die anfängliche Motivation war, sich für die Elefanten in Thailand zu engagierenHow We Began, auf www.blesele.org. Boon Lott's Elephant Sanctuary (BLES) gehört - wie etwa der Elephant Nature Park zu den angesehensten Elefanteneinrichtungen in Thailand3 reputable elephant sanctuaries in Thailand, auf matadornetwork.comVgl. 10 of the best animal sanctuaries to visit around the world, auf www.globalgrasshopper.com. Das Sanctuary verfügt über etwa 200 Acres LandBoon Lott’s Elephant Sanctuary (BLES), auf wwwearsasia.org für eine Gruppe von über 12 Elefanten, die aus anderen Haltungen übernommen bzw. gerettet wurdenSanctuary Elephants, auf www.blesele.org. Der Schwerpunkt der Arbeit liegt auf dem Wohl der Elefanten. Besucher sind zugelassen und können - in begrenzter Zahl - am Leben im Sanctuary teilnehmen, das ohne Shows und Vorführungen auskommtBLES, auf blesele.org. Neben der Gründerin lebt im Sanctuary auch eine Reihe von MahoutsTeam, auf blesele.org. 'Chiang-Dao Chiang Mai Elephant Training Center' Nördlich von Chiang Mai, nahe der Stadt Chiang Dao im Dorf Ta YaakAbout the Elephant Training Center auf www.chiangdao.com, liegt das Chiang Dao Elephant Training Center. Es wurde 1969 von Manas Yaviraj mit drei von den benachbarten Karen geliehenen Elefanten eröffnet, die Touristen die traditionellen Arbeiten von ElefantenFoto eines Schildes von Trainings Center auf www.viator.com vorführtenHomepage des Elephant Center bei Chiang Dao. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden eigene Elefanten trainiert, deren Zahl heute 32 beträgt. Daneben gibt es auch ein eigenes Zuchtprogramm. Die Elefanten werden nur am Vormittag zum Arbeiten eingesetzt, danach haben sie Gelegenheit, in naturnaher Weise den Nachmittag zu verbringen. Dabei werden auch und gerade die jüngeren Elefanten für die Arbeit mit einem Mahout trainiert. 'Elephant Hills, Khao Sok National Park' Im Süden Thailands, auf der Malaiischen Halbinsel, liegt das Dschungelcamp Elephant Hills. Es ist zudem gelegen im Khao Sok Nationalpark, in dem auch noch wilde Elefanten zuhause sind. Das Camp besteht aus luxuriösen ZeltenThailand’s first luxury tented camp, auf der Homepage des Camps www.elephant-hills.com und bieten unter verschiedenen Freizeitaktivitäten und Beköstigung auch "Elephant Experiences", also die Begegnung mit den Tieren während ihres Tagesablaufs einschließlich Füttern, Reinigen und BadenElephant Experience, auf www.elephant-hills.com sowie "Elephant Trekking", also die Erkundung des umliegenden Regenwaldes auf dem Rücken eines Elefanten. Es wird von sechzehn Elefanten im Camp berichtet, die Besucher neugierig begrüßenChild-like native Thai elephants are a joy to observe, Artikel auf www.vancouversun.com. 'Elephant Nature Park' Etwa 60 km von Chiang Mai im Mae-Taeng-Tal liegt der Elephant Nature ParkHomepage des Elephant Nature Parks, ein 1995 von Sangduen "Lek" Chailert gegründeter Zufluchtsort für Elefanten8-Minuten-Film auf Youtube über das Leben im Park. "Lek" bietet hier auch kranken und behinderten Elefanten ein Leben in einem natürlichen Lebensraum, dem "Elefanten-Himmel". Die Tiere werden im Gegensatz zu denen in den Camps nicht für Shows oder andere touristische Zwecke eingesetzt. Besucher werden über Elefanten informiert und können ihnen dort auch begegnen. Der Park versteht sich als Schutz- und Rettungszentrum und versorgt die Elefanten auch medizinisch. Über 30 Elefanten leben derzeit dortKurzbeschreibung auf www.umdiewelt.deEintrag in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia. Mit dem Park verbunden ist auch die Elephant Nature Foundation, eine Non-profit-Organisation zum Schutz der Elefanten in ThailandHomepage der Foundation. 'Elephant's World, Provinz Kanchanaburi' Ähnliche Anliegen wie "Lek" Chailert hat der Tierarzt Dr. Samart Prasitthiphon, der zunächst am National Elephant Instute bei Lampang und dann Surin arbeitete, bevor er in die Provinz Kanchanaburi versetzt wurdeelephant 's world , what is the elephant's world, Kurzvita der Gründers auf der Camphomepage www.elephantsworld.org, wo er von einem gleichgesinnten Landbesitzer ein Grundstück geschenkt bekam, um es für verletzte, alte und kranke Elefanten einzusetzen, mit denen er es bei seiner Arbeit vor allem zu tun hat. 2008 wurde dann auf 21 ha Land "Elephant's World" eröffnet und seitdem von Dr. Prasitthiphon geleitetHistory of elephant 's world at Kanchanaburi, auf der Homepage der Einrichtung www.elephantsworld.org. Dort soll den Elefanten eine natürliche Umgebung geboten werden. Neben der Hilfe für alte Elefanten, die teilweise von den Straßen Bangkoks beschlagnahmt wurdenDer Elefantendoktor, Artikel von 2009 zu Dr. Prasitphon auf tourismlog.wordpress.com, führt der Tierarzt als Projekte auch Hilfe für obdachlose Elefanten in Bangkok, das Patronat für Elefanten (als finanzielle Unterstützung), die Anpflanzung von Elefantennahrung sowie Hilfe für autistische Kinder anMy project, auf www.elephantsworld.org. Zur Finanzierung mittels Ökotourismus gibt es Freiwilligenangebote, bei denen Gelegenheit besteht, beim Pflanzen zu helfen, am Elefantenbad teilzunehmen oder auch kurze Elefantenritte zu unternehmenDer Elefantendoktor, Artikel von 2009 zu Dr. Prasitphon auf tourismlog.wordpress.com. Es wird eine Zahl von sieben Tieren angegeben, von denen sechs Elephant's World gehören, ein weiterer kommt aus BangkokHistory of elephant 's world at Kanchanaburi, auf www.elephantsworld.org. 2009 waren es fünf, und die Kapazität wird mit 50 angegebenDer Elefantendoktor, Artikel von 2009 zu Dr. Prasitphon auf tourismlog.wordpress.com. Auf der Homepage der Einrichtung werden (mehr als sieben) einzelne Elefanten (teilweise nur auf Thai) vorgestelltHistory elephants, auf www.elephantsworld.org. 'Four Seasons Tented Camp, Elephant Camp, Goldenes Dreieck' In der Nähe von Chiang Rai, im Goldenen Dreieck an der Grenze zu Myanmar und Laos, liegt mit dem Four Seasons Tented Camp ein besonderer Ort mit Elefantenhaltung vor. Das "Hotel" des Camps besteht aus 15 Zelten (daher Tented Camp) und bietet neben dem Service eines Luxushotels auch den Anschluss an das integrierte ElefantencampHomepage des Four Seasons im Goldenen Dreieck, wobei es sich um die zweite Basis der Golden Triangle Asian Elephant Foundation (neben dem Anantara Elephant Camp) handelt, wo also ehemalige Bettelelefanten und ihre Mahouts aufgenommen und versorgt werdenVorstellung von Elefanten im Four Seasons Tented Camp auf der Homepage der Stiftung www.helpingelephants.org. Zugleich wird für die Gäste ein Mahout-Schnellkurs und die Gelegenheit zum Elefantenreiten oder -trekking geboten. Die Gäste wiederum können den Tieren und ihren Besitzern finanzielle Unterstützung in Form von Sponsoring und Spenden bietenDie originellsten Öko-Hotels: Four Seasons Tented Camp Golden Triangle, Chiang Rai, auf: besten.welt.de. Koordinator des Elefantencamps ist Taweesak Keereekaew (genannt K Wie). Im Camp sind 15 Elefantenbabies zu versorgen, und K Wie kümmert sich um die 25 Elefanten, die von der Stiftung gerettet wurdenWatch and Learn at Elephant Camp, Thailand, auf magazine.fourseasons.com. 'Joy's Elephant Camp, Pai' Im Nordwesten von Chiang Mai liegt die Kleinstadt Pai mit mehreren Elefantencamps, darunter die kleine Einrichtung "Joy's Elephant Camp" mit nur einer Elefantin namens Pan WaatPlaying with Pan Waat, at Joy's Elephant Camp, auf www.travelpod.comFoto: Our elephant Pan Ved, auf www.travelblog.org, die ebenso wie ihre Artgenossen in Pai darauf trainiert wurde, ihre Reiter im Fluss abzuwerfenEbd.A Slice of Pai, auf www.lonelyplanet.com. Sie wird nur vier Stunden am Tag eingesetztJoy Elephant Camp, auf northernthailand.com. Besucher berichten, dass sie angekettet wird und ihr vier Jahre altes Kalb verloren hatAhh, the Life of Pai, auf www.travelpod.com. 'Karen's Elephant Camp, Pai' Nahe der Stadt Pai im Nordwesten von Chiang Mai gibt es mehrere kleinere Elefantencamp, so neben Thom's Pai Elephant Camp auch "Karen's Elephant Camp"Bilder und Lageplan zum Camp auf www.paithailand.info. Neben Ritten durch die Umgebung Pais (auch ohne Sitze) wird vom Baden der Elefanten berichtet, die ihre Reiter abwerfen"When we got in the water the guides shouted something which made the gigantic animals squat in the water and roll you off their backs. Brian’s elephant which was smaller and therefore more agile was able to buck him off as if it were a bronco. Ours did a more tossing from side to side movement that I was praying not to get stuck under", auf www.travelblog.orgThe Elephant Camps, auf world.amirw.net. Es gibt drei Elefanten, zwei größere und einen kleineren namens Si Ton, auch "Babyelefant" genanntPai, auf genrosewall.blog.comChiang Mai, Pai, Chiang Rai, auf www.getjealous.com. 'Mae Sa Elephant Camp' In der Nähe der nordthailändischen Stadt Chiang Mai liegt das Mae Sa Elephant CampHomepage des ElefantencampsFotos aus Mae Sa auf www.clickthai.de. Es wurde 1976 von Choochart Kalmapijit gegründet. Neben dem touristischen Programm, das wie anderswo aus Elefantenshow, Elefantenmalen (darin gibt es sogar einen Weltrekord mit dem größten von einer Elefantengruppe gemalten Bild World Record auf www.maesaelephantcamp.com) und Reiten bzw. Trekking besteht, ist dort auch die Zucht vorgesehenVgl. News auf www.maesaelephantcamp.com über die Geburt von Meena. Die um die siebzig Elefanten werden auf der Homepage vorgestelltOur Elephants. Zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts wurden 85 Elefanten gezählt, womit das Maesa Camp zu den größten Thailands zählte. 90 Mahouts aus der Umgebung und vom Volk der Karen waren dort im Einsatz, außerdem ein Tierarzt vor OrtTipprasert, Prasob: Elephants and Ecotourism in Thailand auf www.fao.org. 'Mae Sapok Elephant Camp' In der Nähe des Dorfes Mae Sapok (bei Mae Wang in der Umgebung von Chiang Mai) befindet sich das Camp Mae Sapok, eines von drei kleinen Camps der "Elephant Special Tours", gegründet 1994 von dem Thüringer Bodo Jens FörsterPorträt in dem Artikel "Der Elefantenflüsterer" auf www.spiegel.deInterview mit Förster auf www.landeswelle.de und dem Thailänder Chai Nam TsetangHomepage auf www.elephant.tours.de "Über uns". In den Camps können Gäste mit den Elefanten leben und arbeitenIm Elefantencamp auf www.stefan-loose.de. Vierzehn Elefanten leben dort mit ihren Mahouts, und es gab schon mehrfach Nachwuchs"Unsere Elefantenbabys" auf www.elephant-tours.de. Förster lebt seit 2001 in Mae Sapok, die beiden anderen Camps Pamon und Pathup liegen auf 1000 m Höhe"Unsere Camps", ebd.. Der nahe gelegene Doi-Inthanon-Nationalpark mit dem höchsten Berg Thailands, dem Doi Inthanon, zu dem Elefantentouren unternommen werdenMartina Miethig: Einfach elefantastisch!, Reisebericht auf www.welt.de, ist bekannt für seine artenreiche VogelweltBird watching in Thailand at Doi Inthanon National Park, auf www.all-thailand-exp.com, Achtung: Vogelgezwitscher!. Elefanten werden im Park anscheinend vor allem als Arbeits- bzw. Trekkingtiere angetroffenDoi Inthanon - Dach Thailands. Bodo Förster engagiert sich in der von ihm gegründeten Tong-Bai-Foundation.http://www.tong-bai.com Die Stiftung ist eine eine nicht gewinnorientierte Hilfsorganisation und wurde ins Leben gerufen, um Arbeitselefanten und ihren Besitzern in Thailand würdige Lebens- und Arbeitsbedingungen zu ermöglichen. 'Mae Taman Elephant Camp' Im Norden, in der Nähe von Chiang Mai, gibt es auch das Mae Taman Elephant Camp, das privat geführt wird. Hier leben rund 60 Elefanten, von denen die meisten im Besitz ihres Mahouts sind. Vorgeführt wird hier das Elefantenbaden im Fluss, eine Elefantenshow mit Fussballspielen und Malen von Elefantenbildern. Es gibt die Möglichkeit, auf einem Elefanten die Gegend zu erkunden (Trekking)Leben und Schutz der Elefanten, ebd. Das Gelände umfasst 40.000 m² (=25 Rai). Das Camp wurde am 17.08.1987 mit damals 10 Elefanten als Touristencamp eröffnetMaetaman Elephant Camp Chiang Mai auf www.thaiaccesstours.com. 'Mae Wang Elephant Camp' Südwestlich von Chiang Mai liegt das Mae Wang Elephant Camp, das von den Elefanteneignern gemeinsam betrieben wird. Es ist touristisch weniger entwickelt als andereFree Wheeler 6 - Chom Thong & Doi Inthanon National Park, 6.2. Mae Wang Elephant Camp, auf www.track-of-the-tiger.com, und angeboten werden Trekking-Touren mit den ElefantenFoto eines Camp-Elefanten auf travel.webshots.comFotos vom Camp auf endurotours.comReisebericht von einer Mae-Wang-Trekking-Tour im Blog von my-seoul-searching.blogspot.com. Etwa um 2000 gab es fünfzig Elefanten im Camp. 'National Elephant Institute (Thai Elephant Conservation Centre)' Diese Einrichtung, 1992 gegründet und 2002 mit dem Namen National Elephant Institute versehen, liegt in der Nähe der Stadt Lampang im Norden des Landes und widmet sich dem Schutz und der Erhaltung der Elefanten. Auch hier werden zum Unterhalt touristische Darbietungen und Trekkingtouren durchgeführt, es gibt auch die Möglichkeit, als Tourist einen Mahout-Trainingskurs zu absolvieren. Daneben besteht das Institut aber auch aus einem Elefantenhospital, einer mobilen Elefantenklinik, einem Forschungsinstitut (u.a. im Bereich Genetik und künstliche Befruchtung), einer Mahout-Schule, einer Elefantenzucht und einem Stall für königliche Elefanten, in dem sechs der elf Elefanten des Königs gehalten und betreut werdenDie sechs Königlichen Elefanten im National Elephant Institute auf www.thailandelephant.org. Das Gelände umfasst etwa 608.000 m² (=380 Rai)Tagestour zum Thai Elephant Conservation Center auf www.thaipage.ch. Zudem gibt es im Dorf Pang Lah (Provinz Lampang) ein Rehabilitationszentrum für alte und kranke ElefantenElephant Nursery Center at Baan Pang Lah, ebd.Leben und Schutz der Elefanten in Thailand auf www.klick-thailand.de. Das Institut führt auch eine Datenbank der thailändischen ElefantenElephant Database in Thailand auf www.thailandelephant.org in thailändischer Schrift. 'Noi's Elephant Camp, Pai' In der Stadt Pai im Nordwesten von Chiang Mai gibt es eine Reihe kleinerer Elefantencamps, zu denen auch "Noi's Elephant Camp" gehört. Der Besitzer Lung Noi stammt aus dem Nordosten Thailands und kam einst in die Gegend von Chiang Mai, um dort wilde Elefanten zu fangenWelcome to Noi's Elephant Camp, auf noielephant.com. Heute besitzt er neben den drei Elefanten in seinem Camp Bungalows und bietet auch Bambusfloßfahrten anEbd.. Die Elefanten tragen Gäste durch die Umgebung von Rai und werfen sie, wie es in Pai üblich scheint, in den FlussEbd., s. VideoElephant ride, auf www.travelpod.com. Einer der Elefanten ist eine Kuh von 35 Jahren (2009) mit Namen MaiEbd.The Life of Pai, auf www.travelblog. 'Taweechai Elephant Camp, Provinz Kanchanaburi' In der Nähe des Erawan National Park in der Provinz Kanchanaburi liegt das Taweechai Elephant CampTaweechai Elephant Camp, Fotos vom Camp auf www.marfy.co.uk. Es wurde 1999 gegründetTaweechai Elephant Camp, auf www.tsitours.com und beherbergt etwa 30 Elefanten, darunter ein Elefantenkalb, das Ende 2009 geboren wurdeKanchanaburi Sights: Taweechai Elephant Camp, auf iguide.travel. Die Tiere werden für Elefantenreiten eingesetzt und wirken bei Bedarf auch bei Hollywood- oder Hongkong-Filmen mitTaweechai Elephant Camp, Kanchanaburi, auf www.asiaexplorers.com. Für Touristen, die (noch) vor allem aus Thais und Russen bestehenKanchanaburi Sights: Taweechai Elephant Camp, auf iguide.travel, gibt es außerdem die Möglichkeit, beim Baden der Elefanten zuzusehen oder auch mitzuwirkenTaweechai Elephant Camp, Kanchanaburi, auf www.asiaexplorers.com sowie die Gelegenheit, einen Mahout-Kurs zu absolvierenKanchanaburi Sights: Taweechai Elephant Camp, auf iguide.travel. Auch ein Besuch bei den Mahouts oder in einem Karendorf ist möglichTaweechai Elephant Camp, Kanchanaburi, auf www.asiaexplorers. Neben Karen-Mahouts arbeitet in dem Camp als Mahout auch eine Farang (westliche Ausländerin), eine in Deutschland geborene Amerikanerin namens Mook, die mit einem Kui verheiratet istAn Interview with a Farang Mahout, auf ayutthaya-info.comKlinkmöller u.a.: Thailand, 2010, S. 256.. Die Elefanten werden nachmittags an einer langen Kette in den umliegenden Wald gelassen, wo sie sich nachts versorgen und aufhalten könnenKanchanaburi Sights: Taweechai Elephant Camp, auf iguide.travel. Offenbar werden die Elefanten dort gut und mit Geduld versorgt und behandeltAn Interview with a Farang Mahout, auf ayutthaya-info.com. 'Thom's Pai Elephant Camp, Pai' In der Nähe der Stadt Pai, nordwestlich von Chiang Mai gelegen, liegt Thom's Pai Elephant CampVorstellung des Camps per Video auf travel.thaidirect.org, in dem Elefantenritte auch ohne Sitze angeboten werden, daneben ein MahouttrainingMahoot Training Course, auf www.thomelephant.com und die Möglichkeit, Elefanten zu baden oder zu fütternElephant Riding, auf www.thomelephant.com. Im Fluss werden die Reiter abgeworfenKurzfilm von 18 Sekunden auf Youtube. Auch die Buchung eines Hochzeitselefanten wird angebotenGet Married on an Elephant, auf www.thomelephants.com. Es gibt vier weibliche Elefanten im Camp, einer von ihnen heißt OtZwei Tage Mahout-Training in Pai, auf www.worldhopping.de. 'Twin's Elephant Camp, Pai' In der Stadt Pai, nordwestlich von Chiang Mai, gibt es mehrere kleinere Elefantencamps, die ihre Gäste von den Büros in der Stadt zu ihren Camps transportieren, um von dort Elefantentouren (auch ohne Sitze: "bareback") in die Umgebung inklusive Abwerfen in den Fluss anzubietenPai, auf www.travelpod.com. Eines davon ist "Twin's Elephant Camp", Teil des Unternehmens "Thai Twin Tours", das auch Floßfahrten und Massagen im Angebot hatHomepage von Thai Twin Tours auf www.yellowthailand.com. Die Kommandos mit dem Elefantenhaken waren einem Bericht zufolge blutigPai, auf www.travelpod.com. Die genaue Zahl der Elefanten im Twin's Camp ist nicht bekannt, eine Kuh des Camps ist BoomaBec's World Adventure: Pai - my favourite place!, auf www.getjealous.com. 'Umphang Elephant Camp' In dem im Westen an der Grenze zu Myanmar abgelegene Dorf Umphang mit Nähe zu dem gleichnamigen Naturschutzgebiet, gibt es ein Elefantencamp der dort einheimischen Karen, die Trekking- und Reittouren auf ihren etwa vierzig Elefanten anbietenVerzeichnis von Camps auf german.hotelthailand.com. Die dortigen Karen verdienen damit ihren Lebensunterhalt. Die Gegend, bezeichnet als das "ursprünglichste Stück Dschungel" in der GegendTagesausflug nach Umphang auf www.thaipage.ch wird als landschaftlich sehr reizvoll beschriebenArtikel Naturschutzgebiet Umphang auf de.wikipedia.org und hat wegen der Lage auch relativ wenig Besucherandrang. Im nahe gelegenen Karen-Dorf Ban Ko Tha sollen einige Haushalte Elefanten haltenKarte vom Umphang-Schutzgebiet mit Erläuterungen auf www.trekthailand.net, ähnliches wird von den Dörfern Ban Zepala und Ban Palatha, einem größeren Karen-Dorf gesagt, wo es auch Gelegenheit zum Elefantenreiten und -trekking gibtebd.. Thailändische Zoos Auch in einigen thailändischen Zoos werden Elefanten gehalten, so sind einige Tiere für den Dusit Zoo in Bangkok und den Zoo in Chiang Mai beschriebenAuszug aus der Asienabteilung der Datenbank von www.asianelephant.net. Diese Zoos sind organisiert von der Zoological Park Organization, die sich u.a. auch einem Projekt zur Unterstützung der "Bettel-Elefanten" beteiligt8 Organizations Assist Beggar Elephants auf excelfanclub.lefora.com. 'Chiang Mai Zoo, Chiang Mai' Der Zoo der nordthailändischen Stadt Chiang MaiWelcome to Chiang Mai Zoo auf der Zoohomepage hat seine Anfänge im Wirken des amerikanischen Missionars Harold Mason Young, der ein Stück Land mietete, um dort verschiedenste Arten von verwundeten Tieren zu betreuen. Nach seinem Tod 1974 wurde das Gelände der Zoological Park Organization übergeben. Besonders erwähnenswert ist das Paar Großer Pandabären, Chuang Chuang und Lin Hui, eine Leihgabe Chinas. Elefanten gibt es dort auch, erwähnt sind eine "Familie"Star Animals auf www.thaiwaysmagazine.com sowie ElefantenreitenChiang Mai Zoo auf www.igougo.com. Hier lebte auch der Bulle Plai Ek, der den längsten Stoßzahn (über zwei Meter) gehabt haben sollCelebrity elephant ‘Plai Eak’ passes away auf www.thaiasiatoday.com. Derzeit leben dort der 1990 geborene Billy (seit 2009 im Zoo) und die Kuh Chai Yo (geboren 1998), eine Tochter von Plai Ek und Pang MaiEintrag zu Chiang Mai in der Database of the Asian Elephants auf www.asianelephant.net. 'Dusit Zoo, Bangkok' Der Zoo der Hauptstadt Bangkok, Dusit Zoo (oder Khao Din), der ursprünglich ein privater königlicher Garten war, wurde 1938 eröffnetDusit Zoo in Bangkok auf www.bangkokguidebook.com. Er umfasst ca. 20 ha und zeigt über 2000 Tiere aus Thailand und anderen Ländern. Teil der Anlage ist auch das ElefantenhausElephant House auf der Zoohomepage www.dusitzoo.org, in dem mehrere asiatische Elefanten lebenDusit Zoo in Bangkok Thailand, ein Bericht über einen Zoobesuch mit Bildern, u.a. auch zu den Elefanten und ihrer Haltung, auf hubpages.com. Daneben gibt es auch Shows mit ElefantenKurzfilm A day at the Elephant Show at Dusit zoo auf www.youtube.com. 'Khao Kheow Open Zoo, Chonburi' Im östlichen Zentralthailand in der Nähe der Provinzhauptstadt Chonburi liegt der Khao Kheow Open ZooBeschreibung des Zoo in deutscher Sprache auf www.thaipage.ch mit einer Fläche von 5.000 Rais (1 Rai = 1.600 m²), in dem auch Nachtsafaris angeboten werden und ebenfalls Elefanten gehalten werden. Auch hier werden die Tiere für Shows (u.a. Elefantenmusik mit der MundharmonikaVideo: Elephant Show at Khao Kheow Open Zoo, Chonburi Thailand auf www.youtube.comElephant playing a harmonica auf crazymotion.net) und Reiten oder TrekkingProgrammübersicht für den Zoo auf der Zoo-Homepage www.journeytothejungle.com eingesetzt. 2005 wurde die erste Elefantengeburt gefeiert, die damals zwölfjährige Pangjim gebar ein 102 kg schweres Kuhkalb. Vater war der 17jährige Phlaymongkol. Zu der Zeit gab es acht Elefanten dortKhao Kheow Open Zoo celebrates birth of elephant and tapir auf www.ajarnforum.net. 'Nakhon Ratchasima Zoo (Khorat Zoo)' Unter den staatlichen Zoos Thailands, die von der Zoological Park Organisation verwaltet werden, gilt der Zoo nahe Nakhon Ratchasima (Khorat) als besonders modernNakhon Ratchasima Travel Guide: Nakhon Ratchasima Zoo, auf www.thailandbuddy.com. Besonders groß ist hier die Zahl von Tieren aus AfrikaNakhon Ratchasima Zoo auf www.tourismthailand.org. Als Besonderheit kann hier die Haltung von Afrikanischen Elefanten bezeichnet werden, die vermutlich einzigen Afrikaner in ThailandFirst African elephant baby born in captivity in Thailand, auf nationmultimedia.com. Dieser Annahme liegt eine Meldung von 2007 zugrundeEbd., der zufolge am 04.02.2007 ein afrikanisches Bullkalb im Khorat Zoo geboren wurde, "the only third African elephant in Thailand". Seine Eltern sind der Bulle Ap und die Kuh Jaew, damals beide 17 Jahre alt, die 1998 aus dem Kruger National Park in Südafrika in den Zoo kamen. Der kleine Bulle wurde Tongchai genannt und hat seinen ersten Geburtstag hinter sichTongchai, the first African baby elephant born in Thailand, celebrates his first birthday at Nakhon Ratchasima Zoo yesterday, Foto auf www.nationalmultimedia.com. 'Samphran Elephant Ground & Zoo' Ein Zoo der anderen Art, spezialisiert auf Elefanten und Krokodile, ist der populäre Samphran Elephant Ground & ZooZoohomepage auf www.elephantshow.com, etwa 30 km westlich von Bangkok in der Provinz Nakhon Pathom. Hier gibt es neben dem Krokodil-Wrestling, wo Dompteure mit Krokodilen ringen, eine Elefantenshow, die neben tanzenden, rennenden und fußballspielenden Elefanten auch das Kriegsspektakel "Yuthi Hathi" vorführt, eine historische königliche Kampfszene aus dem siamesisch-burmesischen Krieg mit Kriegselefanten. Im Einsatz sind dabei auch Mahouts vom Volk der Suay, die einst die Elefanten einfingen und zähmtenSampran Elephant Ground and Zoo, auf www.bangkok.com. In einem Blog über die Show wird berichtet, ein Tusker sei der Vater von 20 anderen Elefanten des ZoosEine Beschreibung der Elefantenshow in Samphran auf www.thaiblogs.com. Es scheint sich also tatsächlich um eine große Show mit relativ vielen Elefanten zu handeln, die außerhalb der Show auch zum Elefantenreiten eingesetzt werdenVeranstaltungsinformation des Zoos auf www.elephantshow.com. Samphran Zoo wurde 1985 von Pichai Chaimongkoltrakul eröffnet. Die Elefantenshow begann mit vier dressierten Tieren aus SurinSamphran Elephant Ground & Zoo: Background, auf. www.elephantshow.com, wo einmal jährlich ein ähnliches Elefantenspektakel gefeiert wird. Zahlen zum heutigen Elefantenbestand liegen nicht vor. Quellen *Die letzten Elefanten Thailands (Film), Regie: David Adams, Australien 2008, 37 Min. Literatur *Volker Klinkmöller, Renate Loose, Stefan Loose, A. & M. Markand: Thailand, 1. Aufl., Ostfildern, 2010 (Stefan Loose Travel Handbücher). Weblinks *Emmons, Karen: Elephant Conservation in Thailand, auf www.tatnews.org. *Emmons, Karen: Elephant Conservation 2007, TAT Newsroom, auf darwin.defra.gov.uk. *Der Elefant ist ein Glückssymbol auf www.der-farang.com. *Zusammenfassung zur Situation der Elefanten in Thailand auf www.vetvita.de. *Homepage des National Elephant Institute mit Informationen zu den Elefanten in Thailand. *Tonnenschwere Eleganz: Im Norden Thailands findet die 10. Weltmeisterschaft im Elefantenpolo statt, auf www.nzz.ch. *Elephants birthday a jumbo celebration in Thailand, auf photojourn.wordpress.com, Blogeintrag zur Situation der Elefanten in Thailand. Einzelnachweise Angabe der thailändischen Regierung http://dialog.wwf.de/projekte/mekong-asiens-garten-eden (S. 2)